User blog:Cbkguy/The Key to Future Success
BSS already an extremely popular game, and recently has won THREE Bloxy Awards! It's not even a year old yet! This is quite an achievement. However, there are some things that could be improved and would boost popularity. (Ranked from most effective to least) 1. "Simulator" When the Bee Swarm Simulator was first released, it was nice and simple. Hatching bees, collecting pollen, making honey, buying items, defeating mobs, and doing quests. Obviously, it has changed. Now, there are secret areas, limited time events, random events, new mechanics, and all sorts of items that can be equipped, or used for special buffs. There's even a little bit of lore. Bee Swarm Simulator is now only a simulator by name. And it's unfair that players that come across this game ignore it just because it's a "simulator." They hate on it without even trying it out. But it's not a simulator. Not anymore. Bee Swarm Simulator needs to be renamed. A rename, removing "simulator" from the title, would boost the game's popularity, appealing to "simulator-haters." However, there are some things to keep in mind. New players may be confused, the game suddenly "disappearing." To solve this, a message could be displayed, similar to when a Stick Bug Challenge is about to start, alerting players of the name change. The name change would also create a ripple effect. Over time, however, this could be resolved. Possible new names (Feel free to comment suggestions below): *Hiveworld *A Bee's Paradise *Bee Island *Bee Mountain 2. Action A lot of popular games have action in them. Jailbreak? Action. Phantom Forces? Action. Mad City? Action. Super Power Training Simulator? (bleh) ACTION! Many popular games have lots of action, something that Bee Swarm Simulator mostly lacks. Players can't even get a taste of it until they encounter a Rogue Vicious Bee or Stick Bug. Pretty rare for new players. Fighting mobs isn't really that exciting either. You can just jump up and down and avoid their attacks. Sure, there are random events, but they're not very action-packed. Bee Swarm Simulator needs more action, especially for new players, to keep them intrigued. Some ideas are: *Improved mob attacks. Mobs could have new attacks unique to them. For example, Spiders could shoot some kind of web, temporarily trapping the player. Rather than a random bug popping out of a field to annoy you, mobs could actually have a chance to defeat you if action is not taken. *New random events. Some events, like the Rogue Vicious Bee, are action-packed. Adding more of these types of events would make the game better. For example, a mob called the "Burrower Worm" could pop out of fields randomly without notice, attacking the player. 3. Details Any game needs proper detail to be interesting. Bee Swarm Simulator only has a few, with decorations in fields, a few fences scattered around, and color. To make the game more interesting, it needs more detail. Areas around the mountain could have different colors. More decorations could be placed around the map, like scientific equipment around Science Bear. New effects could be added, such as the dandelions in the Dandelion Field occasionally having seeds blow off into the air. 4. Tutorial Bee Swarm Simulator's tutorial already teaches about the many aspects of the game, from the tutorial menu to the bear's dialogue. But there are some players that just don't read that stuff and complain about it being too "hard." A way to teach these ignorant players is to not only have a tutorial pop up when you first join the game, but to have an ingame tutorial, complete with arrows and messages teaching new players information such as "Bears can tell you important information, so listen to them!" Another way to improve the tutorial is to mix up information. Bear dialogues have been made in order of updates, and information on things added in later updates can only be found in the later quests, which can be a pain for new players. Mixing up the information would take a long time, but would pay off. or a simple way to teach new players would to say "visit the bss wiki for information!" Category:Blog posts